


Morning Distractions

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Female Characters, Female Homosexuality, Female Relationships, Lazy Mornings, POV Female Character, Telepathic Bond, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9589442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: Susan wakes up to a lovely surprise.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shatterpath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/gifts).



> Date Written: 4 February 2017  
> Word Count: 388  
> Written for: Femslash February 2017  
> Recipient: [](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/)**shatterpath**  
>  Summary: Susan wakes up to a lovely surprise.  
> Spoilers: Post-series canon divergent AU, but everything we know about Susan and Talia is up for grabs…  
> Warning: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Disclaimer: “Babylon 5,” the characters and situations depicted are the property of J. Michael Straczynski, Babylonian Productions, Warner Brothers, etc. They are borrowed without permission, but without the intent of infringement. This story is in no way affiliated with "Babylon 5,” J. Michael Straczynski, the production companies, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author's Notes: This was just a fun little piece to write with these characters. They've been in my head for such a long time, and I simply don't pay them enough attention like I should. So thanks to my other half for suggesting them.
> 
> All text in _~italics~_ is telepathic speech.
> 
> Dedication: my muses, as always…
> 
> Beta: [](http://theonlyspl.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://theonlyspl.livejournal.com/)**theonlyspl**

The scent of coffee and bacon frying pulls Susan from a deep sleep. She would be happier to burrow down under the covers for another couple of hours, but the rumbling of her stomach is a sure sign that won't happen. She slips on her robe, shivering at the early morning chill in the air, then heads downstairs to the kitchen. Stopping in the doorway, she watches her wife cook breakfast, swaying back and forth to a song that no one else can hear. As Talia turns around to grab something, she squeaks upon seeing Susan standing there.

_~Susan! What are you doing up? You're supposed to be sleeping.~_

Susan's warm chuckle travels across their telepathic bond. _~Well, good morning to you, too, my love.~_

Talia grins sheepishly and flips the bacon, leaning back when Susan stands behind her. Susan's arms settle lightly around Talia's waist and her chin rests on her wife's shoulder.

"That looks almost as good as it smells. To what do I owe this special treat at" -- she glances at the clock -- "barely oh-six-hundred? Talia, we're on _vacation_. That means lazily sleeping in until noon. Or until our stomachs wake us up."

At that very moment, Susan's stomach growls loudly, causing her to blush.

"I'd say you answered your own question." She chuckles as Susan kisses the side of her neck. "Besides, I was feeling a little bit restless this morning, so I thought I'd surprise you with a lovely breakfast in bed. You ruined your own surprise."

"I'm sure I can make it up to you, Talia." Susan nibbles at Talia's earlobe, making her wife squirm. "You know I like it when you're frisky."

"Susan! I'm going to burn the bacon, or one of us. Maybe both of us. And that would make our little vacation less fun, right?"

Susan sighs and pulls back to pour herself a cup of coffee. "You strike a hard bargain, my love, but I'll be good while you're working at the stove. The minute we're back up in bed, however, all bets are off."

_~The minute we're back up in bed, all clothes are off, too.~_

_~You know me so well! I love you, Talia.~_

_~And I love you, Susan. Now stop distracting me.~_

Susan just grins and sips her coffee as she waits on her wife.


End file.
